trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Idiotkaiser the killer
Ogłoszenie parafialne: Otóż że względu na negatywne recenzje (czyt.jeden negatywny komentarz) postanowiłem usunąć 19 część przygud maćka.Początkowo planowałem wydać inną wersję zainspirowaną machinimą z gothica ale postanowiłem napisać kolejną serię dziejącą się w tym samym universum co kupa the killer.Czyli w skrócie coś jak zakon dresów tylko że będzie się częściej łonczyć i bendzi raz kupa the killer raz Idiotkaiser.No to bez zbędnego gadania lećim. ,,Wycinek z lokalnej gazety HIIIPEEERR REALISTYCZNE NIUSY nieznany głupi mooorderca dalej na wolności. Od 2010 roku idioterca (od razu twórzmy neologizmy) powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar ale znaleziono dzieciaka który twierdzi że przeżył atak idiotkaisera i odważnie opowiada swoje głupoty: Dobry sen o tym że znalazłem artefakt który z niczego wytwarza grochówkę mojego autorstwa czy grochuwka ala Biegunka (tak mam na imię ps.to że miałeś tato biegunkę nie oznacza że musiałeś mnie tak nazwać) lecz obudziły mnie dziwne odgłosy że strefy 51 (tak mieszkam obok strefy 51) i nagle zaufaszyłem że okno jest otwarte a pamiętam że było zamknięta no ale jako że mam dobry zwrok to zauważyłem tak kogoś kto miał oczy o kolorze zgniłej fasoli podkreślane przez jego rużowy makijaż.Jego usta zostały rozcięta w taki sposób jakby nie ogarniał jak się trzyma nóż.Powiedział coś co mógł powiedzieć tylko chory przychicznie przychopata schizofrenik a mianowicie : Idc spaaat eee to znapty znac. Sięgnołem po swój aka 47 który dostałem na szóste urodziny (witaj w ameryce) i strzeliłem ale użył jak to the killer matrixowych mocy i pociski się zrykoszetowały w stronę Gabena i Dereka Grimma (JESZ) krurzy poajwili się z nkąd.I wtedy do pokoju by mnie uspokojić przyszedł mój ojciec z bazooką (w mojej rodzinei dzieci uspokaja się w stylu ,,zamknij mordę i śpij albo cię z tego zastrzele) którą dostał od swojego brata na czternaste urodziny i strzelił we mnie bo mam inne poglądy polityczne a póżniej w strone tego idioty ale pocisk się zrykoszetował w stronę strefy 51 widziałem odlatujących creepytrolldarkplaya i jakiegoś obojniaka teh killera który dziwnim trafem przypominał naule i maćka połonczonych. Tak więc wtedy siąsiad zadzwonił po policje, po czym policja zadzwoniła po Sansa, po czym Sans zadzwonił po papirusa , po czym papirus zadzwonił po SWAT, po czym SWAT zadzwoniło po kolesia z postala i koleś przybył i go osikał co zdjeło temu idiocie tarcze i wtedy uszłyszeliśmy AAAAAAAAAA A nadlatywał Creepytrolldarkplay który tak grzmotnoł o ziemię że był normalnie wybuch jak w Hiroszimie po czym ja mój ojciec Cegła (tak ma na imie) , Gaben, Idiotkaiser, Derek Grimm i Creep wstaliśmy i się otrzepaliśmy nic nam nie było i wtedy zauważyłem że ten idiota trzyma nóż ostrzem (ale co by nie mówić to odporność na ból to ma niezłą) i wtedy ten idiota poszedł sobie po czym poszedłem spać dalej" Policja wciąż szuka tego durnia.Jeśli masz jakieś informacje to mamy je gdzieś a zresztą i tak się nie dodzwonisz a i ta historia jest HIIIIPPPPPERRR REALISTYCZNA. Kategoria:Kupa the killer kropka e iks e -seria Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Idiotkaiser the killer - Dylogia Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny